A Warm Orientation
by 0.Fiction.0
Summary: Grovyle is tired of his quiet life and wants to join Aggron's Guild! He plans to ask Charizard let him join, but Charizard needs a favor first. (Wow I am bad at both titles and descriptions) M/M NSFW I re-uploaded this because the previous one was bugged out for some reason.


**Author's Note: Hi readers, you may or may not have read my other story that I'm currently working on called, "i'm bad at titles" but the point is I said that was my last fanfic and yet here I am. I wanted to get write some smut and it was still going take a bit to get to it in the other story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and remember it is NSFW so please don't read it if you're under 18, I know you'll ignore the warning but I'm putting it out there anyways.**

"Hey Grovyle!" yelled out Kecleon, "we need two pouches of oran berries!" "Okay, just a second!" I answered, I ran around the shop grabbing the pouches and berries and brought them out Kecleon. He thanked me and gave them to the customer. I've been working with Kecleon for a few years now helping them however I can, but I've grown tired of it. This quiet and simple life is not for me, I want to join a guild and become an explorer. I've heard many stories from explorers that come to buy items and gear; stories about the places they see, the villains they catch, and the Pokemon they save. The tales inspire me and make me want to change my dreary lifestyle. I already had my eye on one guild in particular, Aggron's guild. Their guild is full of strong and experienced Pokemon. The reason I want to join them is because out of all the guilds, they go on the most missions and visit places I haven't even heard of. It's always been a dream of mine to travel the region. That's why today I plan on going over to their guild. I honestly have no idea what kind of requirements are needed to join, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get in. My plan was to ask a certain Pokemon who I've begun to admire; a highly ranked Charizard within the guild, he came around often whenever he and the other higher-ups in the guild went on missions and had to buy supplies. Charizard seemed less scary than the other guild members, so I hope he is more willing to hear me out. He and the rest of his party recently returned from a mission, so I know I can find him at their guild.

That afternoon, after I finished helping out Kecleon, I said my farewells and told him my plan. "If it doesn't go well you're always welcomed back here Grovyle," he said. "Thanks, I appreciate the offer but I hope it doesn't come to that," I replied. He gave me a nod and I was off. After traveling for about half an hour, I arrived at their base which was built into a mountain; it gave off this scary yet awe-inspiring aura. I made my way towards the entrance, which was Aggron's face sculpted into the mountain and the mouth gaping open wide. I quietly made my way in, I was surprised to see that no one was keeping watch. "Is there no one here?" I thought to myself. I began to worry that I wouldn't be able to find anyone. Maybe something happened? Perhaps some criminals ambushed the guild and defeated them? It seemed unlikely but I kept my guard up just in case. I ventured through the tunnels looking for signs of any guild members. The place itself wasn't unsettling, but the eerie silence and deserted rooms didn't help me relax.

After traversing the majority of the guild, I arrived at a tunnel with rooms stretching along both sides of it. These rooms had vines and other vegetation hanging from the openings acting like doors. I could see dim lighting from torches shine through the vines, but one room at the end had lighting that was moving around. I quietly made my way to that room. As I passed the others I came to realize they were bedrooms, so was someone in their room? The lighting moved unnaturally compared to the light coming from the other rooms. I came up to the room's opening and stood there for a moment. I was nervous and slightly scared of who or what might be in there. "Wait what am I thinking?" I thought to myself, "if I want to be an explorer I can't be afraid of every little thing. I have to be prepared to face whatever I challenge comes my way!" With my newfound courage, I separated the vines and peeked , I was able to find Charizard. Unfortunately, I don't think he wanted to be seen deepthroating himself. I looked through the vines to see him sitting in his bed of dried straw. He bobbed his head up and down on his shaft slowly, his tail swishing back and forth. His claws under his legs trying to pull his face closer. I was stunned and unable to think or speak. It was only a few seconds, but the memory was already burned into my mind. It didn't take long for Charizard to notice. He looked up and his eyes grew wide. He sat up immediately hiding his erection with his tail. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled. I panicked letting the vines go to block the line of sight. I answered, "I-I'm sorry! I'm Grovyle, I work with Kecle-" he cut me off, "What the hell do you want?!" I tried to gather my thoughts and said, "...I want to become an explorer! I was hoping I could ask you to let me join…." "What?! No! Just leave!" he yelled. My heart sank hearing those words, I thought I could figure out a way to have them let me join, but I was completely unprepared for this situation. "Please!" I begged, "I'm sorry I saw you...I just really want to join your guild is there anything I can do?" "No just leave already!" he yelled. "Please, I'll do anything you ask just hear me out!" I asked. There was a pause before he answered. "Er, no just...just leave already!" I stood there in silence, not knowing what to do to convince him. My heart was broken knowing I blew my own chances to join Aggron's guild.

I began to leave when I heard Charizard say, "Wait...come back here for a second." I was surprised but complied. "So you'll really do anything to join this guild?" He asked me. "Yes!" I said, hope and desperation began to fill my voice, "just name it and I'll do it!" There was another pause, "alright then come in here," he said. I was hesitant because of what I saw last time but went in anyway. I looked down to the floor not looking up as I passed through the vines. "You're going to have to look at me if you're going to do what I say," he said. I moved my eyes up towards him to see that he was still sitting where he was before and his tail still covering him up. "I'll ask again, are you really willing to do what I ask?" He asked. I nodded in response. He let out a sigh and said, "alright then." He moved his tail revealing his erection had gotten soft and was returning to his slit. I looked away and waited for him to tell me what to do. "What are you waiting for?" He asked. "Oh, I'm just waiting for you to tell me what you want me to do," I answered. "Tsk, you really want me to spell it out for you?" He said. Confused I looked back at him to realize he was completely erect. It wasn't going soft it was coming out! "Come on, I'm the one exposing myself here. Just get over here and blow me already," he said sounding annoyed. I didn't know where to look, I would try to look anywhere but at him, but my eyes always came back to his throbbing cock. "I-I've never done this sort of thing before," I said. "Well, are you gonna do it or not!?" He said impatiently, "it's not like I'm going to tell anyone, if word got out this would look bad on me too." I nodded, I knew that if other Pokemon were to find out about having sex with another male they would all think less of me. They'd believe that I'm weak and need the protection of a bigger male. It wouldn't be much better for Charizard, they'd think something is wrong with him, like being infertile or just being unappealing to females in some way.

Despite not expecting this turn of events I was willing, I wanted to join this guild no matter what. "I'll do it…" I said, I made my way over to him and got on my knees. "What if I do badly?" I asked. "It's not hard, just watch the teeth alright?" He assured me, "just hurry it up we don't have all night." Without another word, I looked down at the large task at hand. His size was impressive, I was beginning to wonder if blowing him was all he wanted, if he wanted me to take this I would definitely be unable to walk for a while. I set my paws on his thighs and slid his head into my mouth. He let out an audible moan, I looked up to see him blushing and looking down at me. "Come on, keep going," he said softly. I continued moving my head down to the point where I was beginning to gag. I stopped to realize I barely got halfway, how did he manage to get all of it himself? I didn't want to go further and end up hurting myself so I just worked on his upper shaft. The heat coming off his cock was getting hotter as I kept blowing him. His moans were also becoming more noticeable. He put his claws on the back of my head, I was afraid he was going to force me to take more, but instead, he helped me keep a fast steady tempo he seemed to enjoy. I let myself get lost in the rhythm and warmth given off by Charizard and closed my eyes as I was beginning to enjoy my task. After a while, Charizard stopped and asked, "could you take some initiative? It's better if I don't have to do half the work." I pulled his dick out of my mouth. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "I don't know, just show some passion or something. Make it seem like you're a living creature not just something for me to use." He said. I was unsure of what to do, but I didn't want to disappoint him. With my right paw, I began to stroke the base of his shaft and let my tongue work around his head. I heard him try to stifle his moan, but he couldn't resist. I guess this is what he wanted. My other paw began to wander, I slowly rubbed his thigh and after a bit, I used it to double fist his shaft. Charizard stopped hiding his moans and was lying back moaning to his heart's content. Hearing him made me eager and I sped up. "Hrrrh, Grovyle...please...wait," he managed to say through his moans. I pulled myself off of him again. I asked, "Is something wrong?" " No sorry," he replied, "I just don't want to cum yet. Just give me a minute." I stayed kneeling for a moment waiting for Charizard to recover, but he rested longer than I anticipated so I sat down. His dick was still erect and slightly throbbing, the torch lights giving it almost a shine from my saliva.

Charizard finally sat up and stared at me. He appeared to want to say something, but wouldn't say. I asked him, "do you want me to keep going?" I leaned forward and got on all fours prepared to start again. "No sit back again," he answered. I complied and was confused as to what he was planning to do. Actually, lay down all the way," he said pushing me down as he leaned forward, "I want to taste you." I didn't have a chance to say anything because he put his face between my legs and slid his tongue against my slit. All I could manage was a gasp, it was so warm. I felt his tongue slither inside me wrapping around my dick. It didn't take long for me to get erect, it was easy to tell Charizard had experience doing this. I propped myself with my arms and watched him eagerly sucking me off. He glanced up and saw me watching. He gave me a smile, I suddenly felt his tongue wrap around my cock as continued to bob his head adding more stimulation than before. It was too much for me and I lied back down as he kept going. He would change his pace as went from a fast pace to a slower one and let his tongue do the work and alternate. I've never felt this good before and I didn't want him to stop, but I could feel myself getting close. "Charizard, you're going to make me cum," I said. He stopped and gave me another smile and said, "I can't have that happen just yet." He ran his long thick tongue from the base of my shaft to my stomach, then up to my chest and to my neck. His face was so close to mine, I couldn't help but blush and look away. "Mm, you taste so good," he whispered to me. "I want to know what your hot cum tastes like, but I need you to do me one last thing." He said. I asked him, "what is it?" He came even closer to the point that our noses were practically touching. "I want you to fuck me," he said. "Huh?!" was all I could say. I honestly thought things were going to go the other way around. He got up from off me and turned around. He lied down on his stomach and lifted his tail, exposing his small pink hole. "Before you do, make sure you get me nice and wet with that tongue of yours," Charizard said. I asked him, "Are you sure? Don't you want me to...you know…?" "Hey, I'm the one exposing my asshole here! Besides, I already told no one is going to find out, and even if I did want to, you wouldn't be able to take me on," he said. He was right, I should be thankful he's the one bottoming.

I crawled over to him, this was all completely new to me. I didn't think one of the requirements would be learning how to pleasure Charizard. I brought my face in close, "he said to get him 'wet,' so I'll just do exactly as he asked," I thought to myself. I ran my tongue against his tail hole covering in a coat of saliva. I did so as Charizard moaned. I then tried to get my tongue inside of him, but it was a bit tight. I put a claw in my mouth and coated it in saliva and slowly slide it inside him to help loosen him up. "Ahh...that's good...keep doing that," he said to me. With his moans affirming that I'm doing well I continued to lube up his insides. It felt like it wasn't enough yet and I didn't think I was getting anywhere so I stopped and spread his tailhole open with my claws. I accumulated saliva in my mouth and spit it inside him. It caused him to yell out in surprise, "FUCK!" Startled by his outburst I tried to apologize, "Sorry! I was just trying to get more inside of you I-" He cut me off and said, "it's fine, it's fine. I just...didn't expect that. If you want you can...do it again." I almost didn't hear that last part because he got so quiet, I think I even saw him blushing. Without a word, I continued where I left off and pushed my tongue inside him. I could hear him trying to cover up his moans, I wasn't sure why but I pressed on. Admittedly, the idea of doming Charizard excited me and kept me hard while I prepared him. I spread him open again and spat again, this time not alarming Charizard though it seemed like he was still trying to keep quiet. I gave him another round of lubing him up until my tongue was actually feeling a little tired. His hole was leaking with saliva and I watched it dripped down to his throbbing cock. I bent down and licked off the dripping saliva all the way down to his dick and I wrapped my tongue around it, going up and down his shaft. Charizard shuddered as I licked his warm cock. "I think you're ready," I said standing back up. Charizard turned around and got on his back and said, "wait...this is my first time…" His voice trailed off at the end, his face was redder than usual and he looked embarrassed. It was cute. "Do you still want me to...you know?" I asked. He nodded, I gave him a smile and told him, "I promise I'll be gentle." I knelt down to get myself in position, I took a moment to look at him, Charizard's face was blushing red, he was watching my dick, waiting for me to finally thrust inside of him. He had his arms at his sides, his claws already grasping at the dry straw underneath him. I put my claws on his thighs and rubbed them softly, trying to calm him. I grabbed my dick and pressed it up against Charizard's hole. I leaned forward to give my hips a better angle and slowly slid inside if Charizard. As I went in I could hear Charizard quietly saying, "ah fuck, oh fuck…". He was so warm, I was loving how every bit of him was warm and almost comforting. His insides gripped around my cock as I finally got all of myself inside him. I waited to let him get used to it. I asked him, "Are you ready to keep going?" He gave me another nod. I began at a slow pace to test the waters. He was still trying to cover up his moans, but I was having trouble controlling myself. With each thrust his tail hole gave my cock a warm embrace and I began to speed up. Just as I was losing control so was Charizard. He couldn't conceal how good he was feeling. His moans were loud and his voice seemed to change up an octave. "Grovyle...nnghh harder...please…" His pleads and moans were getting me close.

I laid down on top of him, wrapping my arms around to hold him to get a better position to pound him harder and faster. His warm cock pressed to my stomach. The sound of my hips slapping against Charizard's ass filled the room along with Charizard's moans and cries for more. All these small things filled me with ecstasy, leaving me moments before climaxing. "Charizard...I'm really close" I managed to say trying to contain myself. "Mmm, please...fill me up Grovyle," he answered. Upon hearing those words I thrusted my dick deep inside him filling him just as he had asked. My cock throbbed inside him as I emptied myself. I tried pulling out and as I did my cock spurted more cum from how sensitive it had become with every bit I pulled out. A string of cum leaked out from my head dripping onto Charizard's already leaking tail hole. Charizard continued to lie there panting just as heavily as me, not even looking up. His dick was still erect and I realized he hadn't cum yet. I grabbed his shaft and stroke him at a slow pace, I brought my face in close and felt the heat on my tongue as I ran it along his shaft to his head. That was all it took for him to cum. Like a volcano, he erupted with ropes of cum landing on my face and chest. His climax slowed to just seed leaking out onto my claws and arm, while I continued stroking him. "Sorry for the mess…" Charizard said not looking up. "It's okay," I answered, I began to lick off the cum that covered my arms. Charizard finally sat up and said "here let me help you," He came in close and licked off his cum from my chest. It felt good having him sensually run his large warm tongue on me. For a moment, we made eye contact, and reality seemed to hit both of harder than our climax did. Charizard pulled away and suddenly, despite doing something so intimate as this, it felt awkward and shameful. "What now…?" I asked. "Well, for starters, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have forced you to do this. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that," he answered. "No it's fine!" I exclaimed,"I...had fun, I admit I was scared of being caught at first, but I really enjoyed myself. You made me feel comfortable and eased me into it. I know it is probably not common practice to have sex with the new recruits, but I feel like I can put my trust in you and I hope you'll teach me more things in the future!" He chuckled, "I must be a pretty lousy teacher if the first thing you learn from me is how to suck someone off." We shared an awkward laugh. There was a moment of silence, before Charizard spoke again, "I guess all that's left now is to wait for Aggron to come back so that we can talk about getting you into the guild." "Really?! You mean it?!" I asked him unable to contain my excitement. "Of course, I said I would, didn't I?" he replied, "I think we're going to be working really well together."

**Author's Note: I will link a in my profile for any possible tips because my readers are all adults who have money to spend on whatever they want. That being said don't feel obligated to give me tips, I just really enjoy writing these fanfics and I love hearing from my readers, but unfortunately it takes a lot of time and effort with almost no reward. So donating just a dollar would be greatly appreciated because if every person were to donate a dollar I'd easily make almost $100 (of course that is very unlikely and I'm not expecting it, it is just an example). It also lets me know that you guys care and will allow me to write more fics in the future. One last thing, you may have noticed this story is complete, but if I get enough support from my readers I could write a second part for this because do you think Aggron is really just going to let Grovyle in? Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you also read my other story.**


End file.
